Harry ne m'aimera jamais
by Louise Nargole
Summary: Parce que les mecs, les vrais, ça brûle pour les seins des filles et les blessures de Quiddich, pas pour leurs potes.


**HARRY NE M'AIMERA JAMAIS**

Parce que les mecs, les vrais, ça brûle pour les seins des filles et les blessures de Quiddich, pas pour leurs potes. Harry est mon meilleur pote, et depuis tout le temps. J'avais onze ans la première fois que je l'ai vu, vous savez. J'avais beaucoup entendu parler du _célèbre_ Harry Potter, dans les contes pour enfants que me racontaient mes parents, comme tous les jeunes de ce monde, le _célèbre_ Harry Potter…

Célèbre, mon cul ouais, il était aussi terrifié que moi à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, c'était même pire encore, en ayant grandi avec ces affreux moldus, il savait encore moins à quoi s'attendre, il avait des sales lunettes. Moi, je n'étais que l'avant-dernier de la famille à y passer, ça n'avait rien de bien palpitant, ni de bien novateur. N'empêche que j'étais secoué devant sa cicatrice. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir une cicatrice, c'est ce que je m'étais dit, je voulais que les gens m'admirent, me respectent, enfin, je sais pas.

J'ai souvent devant mon miroir pris des poses ébahies et essayé de savoir ce que ça donnerait, ce que ça faisait, les sourcils arqués et les mains sur les hanches : « Le _célèbre _Ron Weasley ! » Ca ne donnait rien. Ouais, tout de suite ça avait moins de gueule, quand c'était moi. Ca sonnait pas. Alors que « Harry Potter », tout de suite, y a pas à dire, y avait quelque chose, ça claque, ça a de la gueule.

Mais bien sûr que j'étais content comme tous les gosses de ce monde, de m'être dégotté un ami. Et puis, y a eu l'épisode du troll avec Granger, et je crois que c'est ça qui a fichu en l'air un peu tout le monde et nous a fait basculer pour toujours vers l'adolescence. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris qu'on ne voit pas toujours ce qu'on est sensé voir, et que si Granger n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'elle en avait l'air, Harry n'était pas qu'une cicatrice.

Il a fallu que j'attende tous ces événements hallucinants de la fin de l'année pour que je comprenne enfin, dans ma tête de gamin de onze ans, ce que signifiait _réellement _que de se trimballer jour après jour cette putain de cicatrice.

Et là, je m'étais dis que j'étais un monstre d'immoralité et totalement stupide, moi j'avais une famille et personne ne me harcelait dans les journaux, et aux dernières nouvelles, l'avenir du monde ne dépendait pas de ma misérable vie, et personne n'essayait de me tuer.

Je n'en voulais plus, de la cicatrice. Je voulais aussi l'effacer de son front à lui. Je voulais qu'Il soit bien, vous comprenez. Non, vous ne comprenez pas… Ca ne fait rien.

Avec Hermione, on était comme les trois doigts de la main d'un type à qui on aurait coupé les deux autres. On a affronté trop de trucs, c'est chargé quoi, un passé pareil. J'aime Hermione.

Je suis possessif avec les gens que j'aime. Qu'ils me délaissent une seule seconde pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, même superficiellement, et j'ai un démon qui hurle de rage et d'atrocité dans le bide, une bête sanguinaire prête à tout tuer sur le passage de mes rivaux. J'aime Hermione, Harry, je brûle. Aide-moi, putain, aide-moi. Mais je suis trop con putain, je suis trop con, non ça tu ne peux pas m'aider, tu veux sortir avec ma sœur, ma propre sœur. Le Survivant, ben tu m'étonnes, c'est le cas de le dire, ça on peut dire que t'as survécu bien longtemps, et pas qu'un peu, salopard. T'as tellement survécu et tellement à chaque fois, que t'en es devenu une sorte de dieu vivant, increvable, Harry-le-Magnifique.

Tu es mon ami. Je t'insulte dans mes rêves, et je rigole avec toi au petit déjeuner, à propos de Luna, et des nargoles, et du Ronflak Cornu. La nuit, je mords l'oreiller, et le matin, je me moque avec toi de Neville qui a bavé sur le sien dans le pieu d'à côté.

Le jour, je ferme les yeux quand tu enlève ton pull. Quand c'est ton t-shirt que tu enlève, dans le dortoir des mecs ou dans les vestiaires de Quiddich, là je voudrais carrément m'énucléer. Harry, je brûle. T'es mon pote depuis si longtemps et on a traversé tellement d'épreuves qui peuvent aussi bien cimenter que détruire une amitié que je ne serais pas sensé savoir que ta peau nue est aussi ambrée que la mienne est blafarde, que les muscles de tes bras et que les traits de ton torse dessinent des lignes émouvantes, ouais je crois bien que c'est ça le mot que je cherchais_ émouvantes, _je ne suis pas juste dur comme un surgelé moldu quand je regarde ta peau, je suis _ému,_ c'est ça, c'est le bon mot, mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je ne sais pas m'exprimer, bordel .

En vrai je vous aime tellement que je voudrais vous mettre dans une boîte et vous étiqueter, sérieux, une étiquette Harry, et une étiquette Hermione. Et que tous les Viktor Krum, que tous les Cormac Mac Lagen et que toutes les Cho Chang du monde aillent brûler en enfer. Mais que puis-je contre ma propre sœur ? Elle, elle ne veut pas que je l'enferme, ni que je l'étiquette, et elle ne veut pas aller en enfer non plus, et de toute façon c'est ma sœur, alors non je ne veux pas, alors non je n'y peux rien. Elle veut sortir avec toi, avec Dean, avec la Terre entière si ça lui chante qu'est ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre, et alors, qu'est ce que ça me fais, je sais, je suis stupide, Ron Weasley le mec stupide, le stupide ami du _célèbre _Harry Potter.

Hey, je le sais. C'est moi, la Coupe de Feu. Tu as mis ton nom en moi et maintenant, c'est terminé, il y a plus rien à faire, je suis obligé de le recracher, et on ne peut pas annuler le sort et tout recommencer en revenant en arrière, je suis obligé de brûler et de cracher ton nom dans un crépitement d'étincelles et de flammes et de gerbe pour l'éternité.

Tu m'étonne que j'étais vénère quand je croyais encore que c'était toi qui avait mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu. A partir de ce moment là, oui, écoute moi bien, je te le dis, c'est à cette date là, à cette date précise, à partir de ce moment là, j'ai pris feu, j'ai carrément cramé, et je me suis senti de plus en plus comme une bouse de dragon. Au fond, je le savais dès le début que c'était pas toi qui avait mis ton nom dans la Coupe, parce que déjà, je le savais bien même en étant juste Ron le plus stupide, qu'il fallait être au moins encore plus stupide pour faire ça, et toi tu n'es pas stupide, tu as une sorte d'intelligence très différente de l'intelligence d'Hermione qui elle est l'intelligence brute, la logique, la rationalité, le savoir et la connaissance, mais tu n'es pas stupide.

Tu es impulsif et j'aimerais goûter tes lèvres, mais je ne suis pas une pédale. Je veux juste fondre comme une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au goût caramel et me dissoudre en toi, je ne veux plus exister, je veux me dissoudre à l'intérieur du _célèbre_ Harry Potter, et je ne peux même pas me formuler à moi-même _aime-moi , aime-moi, connard_, car je trouve ça obscène, c'est un peu comme si j'étais un veracrasse, et la zoophilie, c'est dégueulasse. Toi tu es fait pour les seins des filles et le Whisky Pur Feu. Moi je suis fait pour brûler en silence en sifflant des Biéraubeurres tièdes.

Le mieux serait encore que tu te marie avec Hermione, comme ça je vous aurais tous les deux dans la même boîte et ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour mon étiquetage et pour mon pauvre cœur, mais tu ne vas certainement pas faire une chose pareille, tu n'es pas aussi incestueux que moi et tu sais très bien qu'Hermione est une amie.

Enfin je croyais ça, je croyais que t'avais un peu de bon sens et que t'irais au moins un peu voir à l'extérieur. J'avais davantage supporté le cas Cho Chang. Faut dire qu'elle n'était pas une rivale sérieuse. Mais ma propre sœur, alors là, j'abdique, j'abandonne pour toujours, échec et mat !

Cavalier en H3.

Total Madness. Ca fait peur, hein, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous aime tous les deux. Hermione, je t'aime, Harry, je brûle. La plupart du temps, vous me voyez comme un type glouton, immature et vulgaire, et vous ne faites pas attention à moi. Dans le groupe, je suis clairement l'élément comique et stupide, je le sais même si vous ne le dites pas franchement. Il faut croire que trois, c'est pas un si bon chiffre, il y en a toujours deux qui appuient à mort sur la balance de leur côté pour faire sauter le troisième.

Alors pourquoi est ce que les rares fois où j'essaie de me comporter un peu normalement et d'arrêter de vouloir vous étiqueter, je me prends des oiseaux en pleine tronche ? Lavande, la Coupe de Feu, au fond, quoi d'autre ?

Hermione, veux tu m'épouser ?

Harry, j'te kiffe grave, mec, je crame. Quelle putain de connerie, oh je ne comprends plus rien, ça me prends le crâne.

Je ne peux pas avoir seulement un de vous deux, ou les deux, et l'amitié, je ne suis plus trop certain de savoir ce que ça veut dire non plus. C'est trop dur, je ne tiens plus. Allez-y, allez, battez vous, je vous laisse faire.

La larve que je suis ne vous sera d'aucune aide.

Toutes mes saletés, promiscuité, l'Enfer.

Je vais aller dans la Chaumière aux coquillages et me calmer les nerfs.


End file.
